


Set Camp

by Merfilly



Category: Appaloosa (2008)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In setting camp, Everett gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Camp

The trail had wound down to a creek, allowing both men and their horses a drink to slake parched throats. The water was flowing clear and strong, inviting the men to strip off their dusty shirts and see to getting clean for the first time in weeks. Without a word, Ev started pitching camp, knowing they would stay here a day or two, hunt a bit maybe, before moving on to the next town in need of their skills.

He glanced over at Virgil, seeing him slide completely out of his pants and wade into the thigh deep water. Ev had looked away, once upon a time, but here in the quiet of the trails between boomtowns, there were none to protest if he looked.

Virgil certainly didn't, scooping the water up in a handkerchief to run down his chest. Ev envied the water for a long moment, before he stopped setting camp, sliding his boots off. The pants followed, and he waded out, angling toward Virgil.

His partner turned, a half smile cocking one side of his lips up. He waited until Ev was right up on him, before sliding the cloth along his stomach, down to his hardening cock. The way that organ flinched from the cold made Ev's mouth go dry for a moment, before he knelt on the sandy bottomed creek, just in front of Virgil.

No words, only a soft sound of pleasure, came from Virgil when Ev's mouth locked around him, sucking and warming up the flesh that had been shocked by the cold creek water. Virgil's strong hands, so calloused from reins and triggers, locked in Ev's hair. Slow, lazy bucks of Virgil's hips matched the licking, sucking rhythm of his partner's mouth until Ev's efforts brought him full over in release.

Ev swallowed, then drank a handful of the cool water, before standing in front of Virgil. The other man just smiled lazily, and returned to his bathing. Ev's turn would come later, just the way the two of them knew each other so well.


End file.
